Cancer remains a major public health challenge despite progress in detection and therapy. Among the various types of cancer, colorectal cancer (CRC) is one of the most frequent cancers in the Western world.
Colorectal cancer most frequently progresses from adenomas (polyps) to malignant carcinomas. The different stages of CRC used to be classified according to Dukes' stages A to D.
The staging of cancer is the classification of the disease in terms of extent, progression, and severity. It groups cancer patients so that generalizations can be made about prognosis and choice of therapy.
Today the TNM system is the most widely used classification of the anatomical extent of cancer. It represents an internationally accepted, uniform staging system. There are three basic variables: T (the extent of the primary tumor), N (the status of regional lymph nodes) and M (the presence or absence of distant metastases). The TNM criteria are published by the UICC (International Union Against Cancer), Edition 1997 (Sobin, L. H., and Fleming, I. D., TNM 80 (1997) 1803-4.
What is especially important is that early diagnosis of CRC translates to a much better prognosis. Malignant tumors of the colorectum arise from benign tumors, i.e. from adenoma. Therefore, best prognosis have those patients diagnosed at the adenoma stage. Patients diagnosed as early as in stage Tis, N0, M0 or T1-3; N0; M0, if treated properly have a more than 90% chance of survival 5 years after diagnosis as compared to a 5-year survival rate of only 10% for patients diagnosed when distant metastases are already present.
In the sense of the present invention early diagnosis of CRC refers to a diagnosis at a pre-malignant state (adenoma) or at a tumor stage where no metastases at all (neither proximal nor distal), i.e., adenoma, Tis, N0, M0 or TA-4; N0; M0 are present. Tis denotes carcinoma in situ.
It is further preferred that CRC is diagnosed when a tumor has not yet fully grown through the bowel wall and thus neither the visceral peritoneum is perforated nor other organs or structures are invaded, i.e., that diagnosis is made at stage Tis, N0, M0 or T1-3; N0; M0 (T1-3; N0; M0).
The earlier cancer can be detected/diagnosed, the better is the overall survival rate. This is especially true for CRC. The prognosis in advanced stages of tumor is poor. More than one third of the patients will die from progressive disease within five years after diagnosis, corresponding to a survival rate of about 40% for five years. Current treatment is only curing a fraction of the patients and clearly has the best effect on those patients diagnosed in an early stage of disease.
With regard to CRC as a public health problem, it is essential that more effective screening and preventive measures for colorectal cancer be developed.
The earliest detection procedures available at present for colorectal cancer involve using tests for fecal blood or endoscopic procedures. However, significant tumor size must typically exist before fecal blood is detected. The sensitivity of the guaiac-based fecal occult blood tests is ˜26%, which means 74% of patients with malignant lesions will remain undetected (Ahlquist, D. A., Gastroenterol. Clin. North Am. 26 (1997) 41-55). The visualization of precancerous and cancerous lesions represents the best approach to early detection, but colonoscopy is invasive with significant costs, risks, and complications (Silvis, S. E., et al., JAMA 235 (1976) 928-930; Geenen, J. E., et al., Am. J. Dig. Dis. 20 (1975) 231-235; Anderson, W. F., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Institute 94 (2002) 1126-1133).
In order to be of clinical utility, a new diagnostic marker as a single marker should be at least as good as the best single marker known in the art. Or a new marker should lead to a progress in diagnostic sensitivity and/or specificity either if used alone or in combination with one or more other markers, respectively. The diagnostic sensitivity and/or specificity of a test is best assessed by its receiver-operating characteristics, which will be described in detail below.
The clinical utility of biochemical markers in colorectal cancer has recently been reviewed by the European Group on Tumor Markers (EGTM) (Duffy, M. J., et al., Eur. J. Cancer 39 (2003) 718-727).
At present, primarily diagnostic blood tests based on the detection of carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), a tumor-associated glycoprotein, are available to assist diagnosis in the field of CRC. CEA is increased in 95% of tissue samples obtained from patients with colorectal, gastric, and pancreatic cancers and in the majority of breast, lung, and head and neck carcinomas (Goldenberg, D. M., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. (Bethesda) 57 (1976) 11-22). Elevated CEA levels have also been reported in patients with nonmalignant disease, and many patients with colorectal cancer have normal CEA levels in the serum, especially during the early stage of the disease (Carriquiry, L. A., and Pineyro, A., Dis. Colon Rectum 42 (1999) 921-929; Herrera, M. A., et al., Ann. Surg. 183 (1976) 5-9; Wanebo, H. J., et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 299 (1978) 448-451). The utility of CEA as measured from serum or plasma in detecting recurrences is reportedly controversial and has yet to be widely applied (Martell, R. E., et al., Int. J. Biol. Markers 13 (1998) 145-149; Moertel, C. G., et al., JAMA 270 (1993) 943-947).
In light of the available data, serum CEA determination possesses neither the sensitivity nor the specificity to enable its use as a screening test for colorectal cancer in the asymptomatic population (Reynoso, G., et al., JAMA 220 (1972) 361-365; Sturgeon, C., Clinical Chemistry 48 (2002) 1151-1159).
Whole blood, serum, or plasma are the most widely used sources of samples in clinical routine. The identification of an early CRC tumor marker that would aid in reliable cancer detection or provide early prognostic information could lead to a diagnostic assay that would greatly aid in the diagnosis and in the management of this disease. Therefore, an urgent clinical need exists to improve the in vitro assessment of CRC. It is especially important to improve the early diagnosis of CRC, since for patients diagnosed early on, chances of survival are much higher as compared to those diagnosed at a progressed stage of disease.